Harrypaw
Notice: Harry Potter and other Potter things belong to J. K. Rowling. Not me. This stuff is here to amuse you. '''Harrypaw '''was a half clan cat, the only kit and son of Jamesnose and Lilywhisker, and one of the most famous warriors of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to undo an omen that a Tom born at the end of green leaf could be able to defeat him, Voldemortclaw attempted to murder Harrykit when he was a four seasons and three moons old, shortly after murdering Harrykit's parents as they tried to protect him. One consequence of Lilywhisker's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, a kittypet named Petunia, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured. As the only known survivor of the the death bite up to that point, Harry (now with a kittypet name) was already famous before he began training to be a warrior. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was mean to be a warrior. He began attending Clan training Sessions and was chosen to be in ThunderClan for most of his training. While at training, Harrypaw became best friends with Ronpaw and Hermionepaw, later he became the youngest Warrior Battler in many a season and eventually leader of his clan's patrols, winning two Warrior Battle Awards. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Moon Stone from Voldemortclaw and saving Ronpaw's sister Ginnypaw from the Alley way of Secrets. In fourth year of training, Harrypaw won the Triclan Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of Cedricwing and the return of Voldemortclaw. After the many moons, Harrynose became a rogue-catcher and mated Ginnywing, with whom he had three kits: Jamespaw who he named after his grandfather, Albuspaw, named after Dumbledorestar, and Lilypaw, named after her grandmother. Harrynose was also named the foster father of Teddytail. He became leader of the wizard-catchers, and occasionally went to ThunderClan to deliver Defense Against the Dark Cats lectures. Description Harrypaw was a near-spitting image of his father, having untidy jet-black fur, but his startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes were identical to those of his mum. Harrypaw's physique as a Tom was described as "small and skinny," with a thin face and knobbly knees, due to his poor quality of life in his kithood . However, despite the neglect he suffered, Harrypaw seems to have grown at the same rate as Jamesnose, as when he was fifteen years he was within an claw length of Jamesnose at the same age, and when he was seventeen years, he was exactly the same height his father was, and Jamesnose was often described as tall. Harrypaw has round markings around his eyes, like glasses. Upon Harrypaw's forehead, covered by his unruly black fur, was a scar shaped like a lightning streak. The scar was a result of the failed death bite used on him by Voldemortclaw when he was an infant. It burned painfully whenever Voldemortclaw was near Harrypaw or feeling particularly strong emotions. Books Read about the Triclan tournament in Harrypaw and the Pool of Fire! Category:Cats Category:Tom Category:Ravenstream's Stuff Category:Apprentice Category:Kittypet